帝光
by aokuro
Summary: Anak-anak kelas Kiseki di TK Teikou, dengan lidah cadel mereka. ・・・ AU, TK!Kiseki no Sedai, sensei!Seirin dudes


**Judul: 帝光**

**Pairing: Mainly Kise/Kuroko, Aomine/Kuroko, meski mereka masih TK. Dan pairing lain yang apa-apa dan tidak-tidak.**

**Sums:** Anak-anak kelas Kiseki di TK Teikou, dengan lidah cadel mereka.

—

Seorang bocah berusia lima tahun bernama Kise Ryouta berlari ke arah taman kanak-kanak tempatnya bersekolah. Ketika sudah sampai di dekat sekolah, dia melihat tiga anak kecil yang selalu bersama-sama saat berangkat. Aomine dan Momoi adalah tetangga dekat, jadi mereka sering berangkat bersama, sementara di belakang Aomine selalu ada Kuroko, bocah pendiam yang hobi mengikuti Aomine kemana-mana, Kise tidak tahu kenapa.

"Kulokocchiiii! Aominecchiiii! Momoicchiiii!" panggil Kise sambil berlari ke arah mereka, kedua tangan dibentangkan seakan-akan dia terbang, maklum saja cita-cita Kise adalah menjadi seorang pilot.

Ketiga bocah di depan itu menoleh.

"Ki-chan~" Momoi melambaikan tangan mungilnya.

Aomine hanya menoleh sebentar sebelum dia kembali berjalan, Kuroko mengikuti.

"Hueee! Kulokocchi dan Aominecchi jahat su!"

Mata Kise berair. Awas saja nanti Aomine akan dia adukan ke Hyuuga-sensei dan Kiyoshi-sensei! Kuroko? Dia hanya mengikuti Aomine, ya kan? Jadi dia tidak salah apa-apa.

"Momoicchi!" Kise langsung mengalihkan perhatian ke Momoi.

"Ayo masuk, Ki-chan~" kata Momoi sambil menarik tangan Kise, mereka masuk ke Taman Kanak-Kanak Teikou.

* * *

"Aduh!"

Kise terjatuh saat dia mau memasuki kelas Kiseki bersama Momoi. Wajahnya membentur lantai. Dia merasakan punggungnya diinjak-injak kaki-kaki kecil. Saat dia mendongak, dia melihat Murasakibara, Midorima, dan Akashi yang baru masuk ke kelas.

"Oh, jadi itu Kise nanodayo. Kupikil kalpet nanodayo," ucap Midorima sambil memeluk _lucky item_-nya hari ini, boneka lumba-lumba. Midorima adalah anak TK berusia lima tahun, namun dia sudah mengenakan kacamata.

"Kise-chin?" Murasakibara memakan lolipop rasa pisang miliknya sambil melihati Kise yang terkapar di lantai.

"Bangun, Lyouta!" kata Akashi sambil melempar balok kayu ke kepala Kise.

Murasakibara menginjak Kise sekali lagi.

Kise pun bangun, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Kuroko yang sedang melihatnya balik dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kulokocchi, aku diinjak Mulasakibalacchi!" Kise menangis sambil membersihkan seragam TK-nya.

"Kice-kun..."

Tiba-tiba, ada dua orang pemuda yang masuk ke kelas, mengenakan apron. Yang berambut coklat mengenakan apron hijau muda, yang berambut hitam dan berkacamata mengenakan apron pink, mereka adalah Kiyoshi Teppei dan Hyuuga Junpei, dua mahasiswa Universitas Seirin yang sedang melakukan _part time job_ sebagai guru TK pada liburan. Demi Neptunus, Hyuuga tidak rela mendapatkan satu-satunya apron yang tersisa, dengan warna pink dan bordir bunga-bunga.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak~" Kiyoshi tersenyum cerah sambil mendekati Kuroko dan menggendongnya.

"Hueee! Kiyochicchi! Aku tadi dicuekin Aominecchi dan diinjak Mulasakibalacchi!" curhat Kise sambil menangis dan bergelayutan di kaki Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi hanya menepuk dan membelai kepala Kise. Kemudian Momoi mendekatinya.

"Aku juga mau digendong!" pinta Momoi, Kiyoshi menurutinya.

Momoi pun curi-curi kesempatan untuk memegang tangan mungil Kuroko saat mereka sama-sama berada di dalam gendongan Kiyoshi.

"Kiyochicchi~ Aku mau digendong su!" Kise menarik apron Kiyoshi.

"Minta gendong Hyuuga-oniichan saja, ya. Aku kan sedang menggendong Kuroko-kun dan Momoi-chan," kata Kiyoshi.

Kise pun menoleh ke arah Hyuuga yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berkata 'minta gendong berarti siap dilempar ke kolam ikan di samping gendung TK'. Kise tidak jadi minta digendong.

"Hyuu-chin, aku lapal..." kata Murasakibara yang sedang memakan biskuit yang ada di saku seragamnya dari kemarin sambil menepuk kaki Hyuuga.

"Kau tidak sarapan? Tunggu sampai makan siang!" ucap Hyuuga penuh emosi, sebelum sebuah tendangan mendarat di kepalanya. "OWH!"

Hyuuga menoleh sambil mengelus kepalanya dan melihat Aida Riko dan Izuki Shun di pintu, dua guru _full time_ di TK Teikou. Pasti Riko yang menendangnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan kasar ke anak kecil!" teriak Riko.

"Ya... maaf saja," ucap Hyuuga.

"Bibirmu bibircara apa, hah?" Izuki menaikkan satu alisnya, sebelum Hyuuga menamparnya.

Dalam prosesnya menyembuhkan rasa sakit di pipinya yang ditampar Hyuuga, Izuki merasakan gigitan di kakinya.

"AW!"

Dia menengok ke belakang, ke arah bawah, dan melihat Kagami di sana. Bocah itu...

"Cencei, aku mau lewat," kata Kagami.

"Tapi kan tidak perlu menggigit begigitu, Kagami-kun," sabda Izuki.

Izuki pun menggeser posisinya dan membiarkan Kagami masuk ke ruang kelas itu.

Kiyoshi yang sudah lelah menggendong Momoi dan Kuroko akhirnya menurunkan kedua anak itu. Momoi langsung berlari ke arah Akashi dan Midorima yang kini sedang bermain kerjaan-kerajaanan, dengan Akashi sebagai raja dan Midorima sebagai budaknya.

"Akachi-kun, kenapa tidak main lumah-lumahan?" tanya Momoi.

"Kalena lumah-lumahan cudah _mainstleam_," jawab Akashi sambil menduduki punggung Midorima yang dijadikannya singgasana.

Kuroko yang baru diturunkan dari gendongan Kiyoshi juga langsung berjalan ke arah Kagami yang kini sedang mengeluarkan alat menggambar, padahal belum waktunya untuk menggambar.

"Oi, Tetchu! Kecini kau!" Aomine menarik seragam TK Kuroko, membuat seragam itu tersibak sedikit. Kise yang melihatnya langsung panik.

"Iiih, Aominecchi polno!" Kise menutup mata dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Mine-chin mecum," tambah Murasakibara sambil memakan biskuit yang dia temukan di tas Midorima.

"Sudah, sudah, anak-anak, sekarang saatnya kita bernyanyi bersama!" kata Izuki setelah Riko pergi dari kelas tersebut untuk mengajar kelas-kelas lain dengan Koganei, Mitobe, dan Tsuchida. Riko meninggalkannya bersama dengan Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi.

"Holeee!" Kise, yang paling senang bernyanyi, melompat senang.

* * *

"Tetchu, ayo main polici-polician," kata Aomine sambil menarik tangan kanan Kuroko.

"Tidak boleh, Aominecchi! Kulokocchi halus main pilot-pilotan denganku!" Kise ngotot sambil menarik tangan kiri Kuroko.

"Minggil kau, Kiceee! Aku yang duluan mengajak Tetchu!" Aomine mendorong Kise.

Kise terjatuh, tapi dia bangkit kembali. "Aominecchi kan temanku, halusnya ngalah!" Kise mendorongnya balik.

"Jangan ganggu aku dengan Tetchu!"

Mereka dorong-dorongan.

"Hei! Jangan berebut ribut-ribut!" Izuki melerai mereka.

Sementara Kuroko berjalan ke arah Kagami dan melihat anak kecil beralis ganda itu menggambar mobil pemadam kebakaran menggunakan krayonnya, maklum saja karena dia bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang pemadam kebakaran. Oh ya, dan Kagami paling tidak suka bergaul dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, karena mereka semua menjengkelkan.

Di sisi lain, Midorima sekarang sedang bermain dokter-dokteran dengan anak dari kelas lain yang bernama Takao.

"Otak Anda tidak cedela," kata Midorima setelah memeriksa lutut Takao dengan stetoskop mainan dan menulis sesuatu di atas kertas dengan krayon hijau favoritnya.

"Tapi doktel kan memeliksa lutut saya, dok..." protes Takao, tapi Midorima tidak menghiraukan.

"Pacien celanjutnya!" teriak Midorima.

Momoi pun datang dan menggantikan posisi Takao. Takao pergi dengan kepalanya yang dibalut tisu oleh Midorima, pura-puranya itu perban.

"Apa keluhan Anda, bu?" tanya Midorima.

"Sepeltinya saya mengandung anak Tetchu-kun selama tiga tahun..." ungkap Momoi sambil mengelus perutnya yang disumpal bantal di balik seragamnya.

"Belalti Anda halus melahilkannya cekalang," kata Midorima.

Dan di luar, Murasakibara bermain dengan anak kelas lain juga, Himuro, yang merupakan kakak angkat Kagami. Mereka bermain rumah-rumahan.

"Kenapa kita main lumah-lumahan, ya?" tanya Himuro.

"Tidak tahu, Mulo-chin," jawab Murasakibara sambil memakan biskuit yang diberi Himuro.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku jadi ayahnya, kau jadi anaknya," kata Himuro.

"Ciapa ibuku?"

"Pula-pulanya meninggal."

"Okie..."

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

"Ciapa itu?"

"Ini ayah."

"Ayah ciapa?"

"Ayahmu..."

"Pelgi kamu dali cini! Cudah tiga tahun kamu tidak pulang! Kamu membuat ibu mendelita dan lalu meninggal kalena kankel dalah!"

"M-maafkan ayah, anakku..." Himuro bersujud di depan Murasakibara sambil berpura-pura menangis. "Bukan maksud ayah untuk meninggalkan kalian. Ayah pelgi untuk mencali uang untuk membiayai pengobatan adikmu..."

"Aku tidak punya adik!"

"Oh, maaf, saya salah lumah..."

Hyuuga yang mendengar itu langsung _headbang_.

* * *

"Kalian sudah siap mendengar cerita ini?" tanya Izuki sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku dongeng.

"Iyaa! Iyaa!"

Kise dan Momoi mengangkat tangan.

"Ya sudah, ayo dengarkan sensei membacakan dongeng ini. Judulnya adalah... Fredere dan Yandere..."

"Tidak mau!" teriak Akashi sambil membanting robot-robotannya.

"Kenapa, Akashi-kun?" tanya Izuki.

"Aku cudah bocan dengan celita itu..."

"Padahal kamu dulu sangat suka cerita ini karena kamu merasa sehati dengan Putri Yandere."

"Kiyo-chin, aku lapal~ Makan~ Makan~" protes Murasakibara pada Kiyoshi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sebentar lagi kan pulang," ucap Kiyoshi.

"Ung... aku kebelet pipis..." kata Kise sambil mengatupkan kedua kakinya.

"Kencing, Kise, ke toilet... sendiri," ucap Hyuuga yang sedang menyisir rambut Momoi.

"Ki-chan manja~" cibir Momoi.

Air mata menggenang di mata Kise.

"Kise-chin pipis di celana..." komentar Murasakibara.

"Heee?" Izuki melotot, melempar buku dongeng di tangannya.

"Hyuuga, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menggantikan celana Kise? Kau lebih mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang Ibu, kan?" usul Kiyoshi, mukanya dicium sisir yang tadinya di tangan Hyuuga.

"Iyuuuh! Kice joyoook!" Midorima menjauh, membuat Kise semakin menangis.

"Hueee! Kulokocchiiii!"

"Kenapa malah memanggil nama Kuroko?" Hyuuga menggaruk kepalanya sendiri. Meski dia melempari Kiyoshi, dia tetap membawa Kise keluar ruang kelas untuk mengganti celananya.

"Kiyoshi, sekarang kau pel lantai it..." ketika Izuki menoleh ke arah Kiyoshi, pemuda itu sudah kabur. Dan Kuroko juga menghilang. Apakah dia yang harus mengepel lantai? Argh.

Di pojok ruang kelas, Aomine dan Kagami duduk bosan.

"Pulaaang!" teriak Aomine sambil menendang-nendangkan kaki.

"Aku juga mau pulang!"

"Aku mau main basket di lumah," kata Aomine.

"Aku juga."

"Jangan meniluku, Bakagami!" Aomine melakukan _smack down_ pada Kagami.

"Kau yang meniluku, Ahomine!" Kagami menggulingkannya.

Mereka berdua berguling-guling.

"Aomine, sudah cukup kau bertengkar seharian!" lerai Izuki.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Kise berlari mengejar Kuroko yang pulang sendirian. Aomine dan Momoi sudah pulang duluan, rumah Kagami dan Himuro berlawanan arah, dan yang lain masih di TK untuk menunggu jemputan.

"Kulokocchiiiii~!"

Kuroko pun menoleh dan melihat Kise berlari dengan ceria ke arahnya.

"Kulokocchi, ayo pulang belsama~" jarang-jarang mereka bisa pulang bersama, hanya berdua.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, dan Kise berjalan di sebelahnya, menggandeng tangannya.

"Halus belpegangan tangan supaya tidak telsesat dan ditablak olang..."

Kise tersenyum dan Kuroko melihatnya saja. Kise mengantarnya sampai rumah.

"Dadah, Kulokocchi~" Kise melambaikan tangannya.

Saat Kise mau berjalan menjauh, dia merasakan lengan bajunya ditarik oleh Kuroko, dia pun menoleh dan mendadak mendapat ciuman di ujung hidungnya.

"Aligatou..." Kuroko membungkuk sebelum dia masuk ke dalam rumah. Sekilas terlihat wajahnya berubah menjadi warna _pink_.

"Ee?" Kise kaget. "EH?!"

Dia memegangi wajahnya yang memerah. Kurokocchi menciumnya? A-apa berarti sekarang mereka sudah menikah? Eh? Apa besok Kurokocchi akan membawa anak mereka ke TK? Berarti sekarang Kurokocchi adalah istrinya? Kise sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk menjadi seorang ayah. Dia pun langsung berlari ke rumahnya untuk menceritakan pengalamannya barusan dengan Kuroko ke Ibunya.

* * *

"Dai-chan! Jalannya jangan cepat-cepat!" protes Momoi sambil mengejar Aomine yang melangkah cepat ke arah kompleks rumah mereka.

"Aku mau belmain basket secepat mungkin!" kata Aomine.

"A-aku ikut! Dai-chan! Tunggu!" Momoi masih mengejar.

Akhirnya bereka berdua bermain basket di lapangan kecil yang ada di dekat kompleks rumah mereka. Aomine mencoba memasukkan bola ke ring sementara Momoi terus berusaha untuk menghalanginya. Meski Momoi selalu kalah dan bukan lawan yang seru untuk diajak main, tetapi Aomine sangat senang ketika ditemani oleh Momoi.

"Kau payah, Catchuki! Tidak usah main!"

"Dai-chan cendili kan yang mengajakku main!"

"Kau yang mengikutiku ke cini!"

Meskipun Aomine berkata demikian, mereka tetap melanjutkan bermain basket hingga sore.

* * *

Sebuah mobil terhenti di depan TK Teikou.

"Seijuurou-sama, maaf membuat Anda lama menunggu," supir dari keluarga Akashi keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Akashi masuk ke dalam mobil, dia melambaikan tangan pada Midorima dan Murasakibara.

"Dadah, Atchuchi. Dadah, Chintalou."

"Chintalou?" Hyuuga menggaruk kepalanya mendengar hal tersebut.

Jendela mobil ditutup. Mobil Akashi pun menjauh dari TK Teikou.

"Sekarang kalian pulang, ya," kata Hyuuga pada Midorima dan Takao yang bersiap pulang.

Takao membawa sepeda roda tiganya seperti biasa, dan Midorima selalu menumpang.

"Harusnya kau yang membonceng Takao, badanmu kan lebih besar," ucap Kiyoshi pada Midorima.

"Huh! Tapi Takao budakku..."

"Ini apa banget sih anak kecil main budak-budakan," komentar Hyuuga frustrasi.

"Dadah, cencei-cencei!" Takao pun mengayuh sepedanya dengan Midorima di belakangnya, terlihat anak itu kesusahan mengayuh sepedanya karena muatannya terlalu berat.

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu pulang," Izuki berkata pada Murasakibara.

Murasakibara mengangguk dan berlalu dengan segelas parfait buatan Mitobe di tangannya. Izuki dan Kiyoshi melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Woah! Hari yang melelahkan! Sekarang, saatnya kita yang pulang," kata Izuki pada kedua pemuda di sampingnya, dan mereka berdua ternyata sudah menghilang.

—

**End of Part 1.**

—

**Fanfic ini sempat saya hapus. Tapi saya upload lagi HEHEHEHEHE**

Dan saya memutuskan untuk menjadikan fic ini multichapter... diupdate kalau tidak malas atau tidak ada tugas.


End file.
